


Nothing is as it has been and I miss your face like hell

by mariette



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Spa Day, i'll add more tags as drabbles get added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my Tumblr. Stories will get added and the tags will update frequently. Rating may change as well.





	1. Spa Day / Taakitz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you want to send me asks for fic prompts send them: [here!](http://lovelytaakitz.tumblr.com/ask) Title of this collection is from the song Rivers and Roads by The Head and the Heart. None of these are beta'd. I apologize lol.

Kravitz considered himself one of the luckiest people in the universe. Not because he was employed by The Raven Queen, not because he has instant travel at his fingertips. It was because after a long day of bounty hunting he got to come home to Taako. It was cliché to think something like that and he knew it. But that didn’t make it any less true.

He’s told Taako before that he didn’t have to have food ready for him whenever he got home. Part of that was because he didn’t want Taako to feel like it had to be done and part of that was because Kravitz never really knew when he was going to be home. That didn’t stop him from doing it though and quickly Kravitz realized it was because he not only loved cooking but he loved cooking for him. Showing him new recipes and new ways to improve them with his magic. Each dish just as amazing and delicious as the last. So, yeah, he did get excited to get done with his bounties. Because when he’d tear a rift through and walk in he’d smell garlic and rosemary and Taako’s perfume and he’d know he’s home.

That’s why when he walked in after a particularly long day he was surprised at the lack of noise coming from the kitchen. No pans clanging, no sweet aroma of food, no humming from Taako.

“Taako?” he called out. He’d entered from the living room and was surprised that he wasn’t in there either.

“In here, babe!” he yelled back. His voice carrying down the hallway from their bedroom. Kravitz closed up the rift and went toward the bedroom.

He wasn’t disappointed that there was no food being cooked. It was just that he was so used to those sounds and that smell it threw him off in its absence.

When he entered the room Taako was happily humming to himself. He glided across the room putting various things into his satchel. As he whipped his way around twirling and humming the loose fabric of his shirt swim along with him. It was golden in color and had a few spots that shimmered with glitter. He wore high waisted grey jeans that fit his body nicely and has a pair of tan desert boots already on.

“Going somewhere, love?” Kravitz asked. Taako spun around and smiled at him.

“Yes, we are,” he said. Kravitz raised his eyebrow.

“I’ve had a very long day. I don’t really want to do anything besides relax,” Kravitz said. As Taako walked toward him he met him in the middle and snaked his arms around him. He bent down slightly and pressed a small kiss to his mouth. Taako was warm and soft and full of life. It made every part of Kravitz buzz.

“Lucky for you,” he began. He pulled himself back, arms still held onto his sides. “I have the most relaxation planned.”

“That so?” Kravitz asked. He was intrigued now. Anything Taako had planned for the two of them it was bound to be interesting.

“It’s a spa day, bubala!” He exclaimed.

“A spa?” he asked.

“That’s right. Have to keep these gorgeous bodies of ours looking young and fruitful. How are we going to do that with tense shoulders and no cucumber slices on our eyes?” Taako asked.

“I didn’t realize cucumber slices were necessary for survival,” Kravitz said. He was amused by Taako’s sudden interest in a spa.

“Oh absolutely they are,” Taako said. He pressed another quick kiss on Kravitz mouth and moved to grab his satchel. “Now come on relaxation waits for a no one. Not even the grim reaper.”

                                        ______________________

The spa itself was very lavish. The floors were made of a mix of red and orange crystal, the grey walls had floating lights lining them to illuminate the inside. Instead of a ceiling the spa had a large dome and through it the sky and all of it’s stars sparkled. The woman at the front desk smiled up at the two of them.

“Welcome to the Night Owl. How can I help you today?” She asked. Taako returned her warm smile with one of his own and Kravitz had a hard time not getting distracted by him.

“We’d like to get a couples treatment,” he said. Kravitz’s blood turned cold. He realized now what a spa trip meant. It meant the both of them being completely vulnerable with other strangers around. He wondered why Taako didn’t find that as much of a big deal. Any other time he would. “My name is Taako. I believe you talked to me earlier?”

“Oh yes,” the woman said. Her voice pitched suddenly realizing what that meant. Kravitz was missing something. “Right this way I’ll lead you to your room.”

The two of them followed her through the hallway until they reached the very last room they could. She wished them a good time and turned around to return to the front. Taako opened the door and Kravitz fell stunned at what was inside.

It was a fairly dark room lit only by candlelights and the stars above the clear ceiling. A large pool sat in the middle and if Kravitz looked closely enough at it he realized the water itself was shimmering. As if it held magical properties.

“You just gonna stand there or are we going to get to the relaxin’?” Taako asked. Kravitz smiled and followed him into the room. Taako knelt down at the pool and let his hand run through the water. It illuminated and danced around his fingers as if it was run on his command. He was suddenly very uncomfortable. He didn’t know where he should sit, he didn’t know if his clothes were meant to stay on, he didn’t know when these strangers were going to walk in the door. This was anything but relaxing to him and he suddenly really wanted to be home with the cats.

“What’s wrong, love?” Taako asked. He was very attuned to Kravitz’s moods at this point. Startling silence usually meant something was wrong. Even if they aren’t in a life or death situation.

“I uh, I don’t know if I’m comfortable with- with a stranger… doing this,” he said.

“Who said anything about a stranger?” Taako asked. He was stepping closer his eyes patient.

“I thought that’s how these things worked?” he asked.

“A couples treatment, for us at least, means I’ll be treating you. You’ll be treating me. Just a big ol’ treat fest all up in here,” he said. The nervousness in Kravitz’s stomach diffused. Like a burning candle that was finally blown out.

“Just you and me?” he asked.

“Just you and me,” Taako replied. Kravitz reached out suddenly and pulled Taako close. He gave him a much deeper kiss this time. One that he filled with as much passion as he possibly could. One that would show him that he’s so thankful for someone who understands him completely. Taako takes him to beautiful places, rundown places, places he’d never think he would ever enjoy. But then he turns it into something he knows Kravitz will love and it makes his insides do flips. He deepened the kiss even more letting his tongue slip into Taako’s mouth.

Taako pulled away suddenly. “Hey you know, as much as I would love to do this let’s at least get this relaxation going, huh?”

“Fine, but when you’re done treating me don’t forget I get to treat you,” he purred. Taako nuzzled into him before pulling away.

“I’m looking forward to it. What a treat it will be.”


	2. Cats! Cats! / Taakitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako wants to adopt some good bois and girls. It's super teensy but enjoy!!!!

“I want that one,” Taako said. He was pointing to a grey cat with so much hair it looked like a throw pillow. It was curled up in a ball purring so quietly Kravitz was sure he was the only one that could hear it.

There were other cats around too. They swarmed around their legs purring, meowing, clawing. Desperate for the new visitors attention.

“I thought you wanted the other one, darling?” Kravitz asked. He looked back at the tan colored cat who was busy sprinting around and causing a ruckus.

He thought it was a good fit for Taako. A cat that could keep him happily entertained during a lapse in adventures. One as lively as the little tan guy wreaking havoc and destruction in his path. He thought it was perfect. But he looked back at Taako calmly petting the sleeping grey cat and he second guessed himself.

“I want them all,” Taako replied. Kravitz heard him. He did. He heard the seriousness, the determination, the finality in his four word sentence.

“You what?” He asked. Taako turned and smiled at him.

“Pack em’ all up darling. We just went from a family of two to a family of ten,” he said.

And so now Kravitz has cut a rift through the middle of the forest they were in. The one where he and Taako on their morning hike were swarmed by cats and Kravitz couldn’t resist telling him he should get one.  _One_. But it was for nothing saying one.

As Kravitz softly pushed the cats through the rift and had Taako grabbing from the other side he heard him giving them each names. Every one unique and everyone loved. He could hear that in his voice too.

It was fucking beautiful.


	3. Cycle 49 // Taagnus (platonic taagnus if you squint)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a text post breifly explaining the possibility of this and then I couldn't physically hold myself back from writing it. Enjoy this teensy Taagnus.

Fuck if he knew what they were even fighting about anymore. He didn’t  _ want _ to be fighting, he  _ wanted _ to sit down and enjoy dinner.

“-and you call it  _ alright? _ ” Taako screamed, waving a spatula around wildly. Oh that’s right, Taako asked how the food was and he said alright. In his defense, he was distracted by Merle lifting the whole plate off the table and shoveling all the food into his mouth with a fork. It was nasty. So,  _ no _ he wasn’t paying attention to what Taako was saying. As if that’s a shock.

“Taako, I didn’t  _ mean  _ it like that.” He rolled his eyes and took a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. The elf scoffed.

“I slave away all day in this kitchen to get a comment like  _ that? _ ” He pointed the spatula at Magnus. Lup groaned. Everyone else followed.

“Pff,  _ slaves away _ . Taako, you got up an hour ago from a 16 hour ‘nap’. One that you took  _ after you woke up from sleeping. _ ” Magnus spoke through a mouthful.

“I get tired after sleeping!”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“You don’t make sense! My foods better than alright! Say it, Burnsides!” He threw the spatula at Magnus. He quickly threw his hand up and grabbed it.

“No!” He tossed it back. Taako threw up a hand and shot a magic missile at the thing. It shattered in tiny plastics pieces, sprinkling it all over the crew and their food. Barry groaned and rested his head on the table.

“Well, foods ruined. Way to go Magnus.” Lup stood up from the table and walked towards her room.

“This isn’t my fault! Your stupid brother is overreacting!” He stood from the table as soon as she got up.

“ _ I’m what! _ ” Taako slammed his hands on the counter. Great. This isn’t ending anytime soon.

And he was right. Taako chased him around the common room until planting his feet directly in front of Magnus. Taako pointed an accusing finger in Magnus’ face.

“My food is amazing and you’re lucky to have me.” He squinted.

“You’re too dramatic,” Magnus said. He didn’t move. He didn’t care he could literally feel Taako’s body heat. Instead of arguing more, though, Taako let his hand fall away and hums.

Magnus is about to ask what gives when Taako kisses him on the nose. It’s quick, over with before Magnus could realize it was happening. He could feel his eyes blow wide and his mouth fall open. But Taako doesn’t say anymore. He doesn’t argue, doesn’t say he’s right. He turns and walks away. Doesn’t say  _ anything _ about  _ what the fuck just happened. _ He’s so encompassed by his embarrassment he doesn’t realize Merle sitting on the couch. A front row seat of that exchange.

“Ew,” Merle says. “Get a fucking room next time. No one wants to see that.”


End file.
